pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Jet Tenderizer
|released = 14.0.0 |attribute = |attackspeed = 67 |mobility = 65 (Mobility) |cost = 1,775 |Level required = 51 |theme = Laboratory themed |number = 329}} The Jet Tenderizer is a Melee weapon introduced in the 14.0.0 update. Appearance The weapon appears to be a giant futuristic-looking mallet. Its color scheme consists of orange, turquoise, white, and silver. It has turquoise spikes protruding from its front and has a gunmetal-colored engine/jet on the back of the weapon that makes it spin faster. When charging, the user will rapidly spin the hammer around, until the user lets go of the fire button, in which the user swings the hammer down. This weapon looks like the Pizza Heater attached to a handle, with spikes added to it, and with its grip removed. Strategy It deals high damage within a large area, paired with its slow mobility but slow attack speed (Charge time). Tips * It is a Charge Shot-area damage weapon, so try to charge it fully to do the most damage. ** However, it charges relatively quickly. * This weapon can be used for crowd control, use this while rushing towards groups of opponents. ** Spam this in Knife Party and you can win with little to no effort. In addition, you can earn kills even when get killed. * Its high mobility allows the user to travel around the map quickly, use this when traversing long distances such as the Defenders' fort in Siege. * Avoid getting picked off by Snipers and Primary users by flanking around them and avoiding open areas. * Like most area-damage melee weapons, it is effective against non-area damage melee weapons, except for the Combat Yo-Yo. * Like most Charge Shot weapons, the charged attack executes upon death, this is useful for going in suicide runs towards enemies, as it is possible to kill an enemy post-death if caught in the damage radius. * Despite of Area Damage, you can aim on the head to increase Efficiency per charge/swing. * When using this weapon, have a second fire button on. When you’re holding a Shot and want to jump/use gadgets that don’t remove your charge, then switch to your left firing button while still holding the right button. After that, release your right fire button and jump, or activating that gadget. Counters * Pickoff its users from long range. * Avoid getting too close to the user, when the user is spotted, keep your distance and backpedal while firing. * Try to kill the user when out of its radius, as the charged attack is released upon death. * When caught in a melee duel, try strafing around the user but keep on backpedaling to avoid getting caught in a charged attack when the user is killed. * Shotguns and area damage weapons can be used to disorientate users and to weaken them as well. * Use Melee weapons that have superior efficiency, like the Electrosphere, to easily kill users. * A powerful sniper like the Anti-Champion Rifle can defeat users easily. * When someone approaches you with this, use a flamethrower like the Frozen Dragon or a Heavy weapon like the Demolition Exoskeleton to easily counter them. * Use a speedier melee like the Dark Force Saber to easily outmaneuver users, * New users of this weapon could panic and spam charge you, so take advantage of them. Recommended Maps * Knife Party * Silent School Equipment Setups Try to equip a long range weapon and another area damage weapon. Changelog 14.0.0 Initial release Trivia * This weapon was one of the most expensive gem weapons the price of 420 . ** It now costs over 1000 to obtain. * It is the second Melee weapon to feature the Charge Shot attribute. * Some players joke that it has the ability to take down Jetpack users with ease, possibly frying them. ** Despite of its name, it is a melee, not a firearm. * It is also the 6th melee weapon to feature Area Damage, the others being the Storm Hammer, Fire Orb, Santa Sword, Electrosphere, and the Chip Sword. * This weapon resembles to Reinhardt's Rocket Hammer from Overwatch by Blizzard Entertainment. * This weapon, along with the Industrial Nailer, Pizza Heater, Laser Rings, Particle Accelerator, and the Energy Drill, are part of the Repurposed Mining Equipment set. * This weapon is a one hit kill when fully charged. * It is almost physically impossible to spin a hammer as the wrist cannot rotate 360 degrees * Oddly, it now has the ability to execute headshots. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Charge Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Legendary Category:Trader's Van